


Coffee Run

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [42]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie can’t be expected to remember everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> 'Coffee' challenge.

Connie breezed into the DA’s office, tray in hand, smiled at one of the junior clerks, before heading for Jack’s office.

“Here you go, Jack,” she said chirpily. “One sugar, no cream, or milk.”

Jack took a sip, nodded his approval, and she breezed out the door.

She plunked the second to last cup on Mike’s desk. “One small latte. Extra hot, easy foam, skim milk, and one brown sugar packet added last, and an extra stir stick.”

“Connie?” she heard him say.

Connie half-turned, and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“You forgot the cinnamon dusting.”

“You send me on coffee run … I’m allowed to forget one thing.”


End file.
